0 (Glitch Pokémon)
0''' (sometimes called '''Zero) is a glitch Pokémon found in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. It can only be obtained by using PokéBuilder. Because 0 does not appear in the Pokédex, little is known about it. The only "glitches" it causes are barely noticeable, so it is a (relatively) safe Glitch Pokémon to obtain. Strange Qualities When 0 is obtained, its stats are: *HP: 0/0 (FNT) *Attack: 0 *Sp. Attack: 0 *Defense: 0 *Sp Defense: 0 *Speed: 0 *Level: Chosen in PokéBuilder *Ability: Chosen in PokéBuilder *Moves: Chosen in PokéBuilder However, if you use a Mineral (such as Zinc, Iron, Protein, etc.) on a 0, its stats become: *HP: 141 *Attack: 36 *Sp. Attack: 36 *Defense: 41 *Sp. Defense: 32 *Speed: 36 You can only get the above stats if the 0 is Level 100. If the 0 is not Level 100, the stats will be less. *0's cry is always that of a Bulbasaur, no matter what you set in PokéBuilder. *0 is not entered in your Pokédex, so its footprint, height, weight, and other similar information will never be known. *When you first receive a 0, its current PP for all of its moves (not its total PP) will be 0. This can be fixed by giving it a PP Up. Glitches Caused *If you go into a trainer battle and send out a 0, your game will freeze. *You can only send out a 0 if it is in the first slot in your party. If you want to switch your current Pokémon to 0, the slot it was in will appear empty, and you cannot select 0. After the battle is over, 0 will reappear. *You cannot directly deposit 0 into your PC. You can, however, switch the places of 0 and a Pokémon in your PC using the "Move" function. This is dangerous, however, because the Pokémon you switched with 0 may "disappear" and you will not be able to recover it. *If you try to heal a 0 at a Pokémon Center, it will appear to heal, but its HP will stay the same. *Unlike normal Pokémon, 0 can be any level in the PWT. *If you put a 0 in your PC or if it is sent to your PC, the next time you go in your PC, the 0 will have "disappeared" and you will not be able to recover it. Obtaining 0 Note: Before you begin these steps, turn on your DS/DSi/3DS and insert Pokemon Black 2 or White 2 into the game card slot. Start Pokemon Black 2 or White 2 after you complete the setup described in the instructions below. Also make sure you have a Wi-Fi connection on both your DS/DSi/3DS and your mobile device. To obtain a 0, you need PokéBuilder. PokéBuilder is a mobile app available on most app stores. Once you have downloaded PokéBuilder, open it. A quick and easy setup (involving your DS/DSi/3DS) will be required before you start using PokéBuilder. Once you have set it up, click the Options button and go on Magic Search. Type in the name of any Pokémon, and you will start making that Pokémon. Note: You MUST use Magic Search to obtain a 0. It doesn't matter if you make the 0 shiny or not. It can be any level, and it does not need a nickname. The Ability, Nature, Moves, PP Ups, and Held Item do not matter. You can also set the Gender, OT ID, OT Gender, Level Met, Location Met, Poké Ball, Country, and Pokérus to whatever you want. However, PID Mode MUST be on. Then click the DS button in the top right corner. It will say to make sure that there are 6 Pokémon in your party, but there MUST be 5 or less Pokémon in your party in order to obtain 0 correctly. Next, go to the GTS in your Pokémon Black 2 or White 2 game. You will receive a Pokémon. The Pokémon will usually be 0. Sometimes, the Pokémon is not 0, but most of the time, it is. Trivia *You can nickname 0 in PokéBuilder. *0 is very similar to -----, a Glitch Pokémon also found in Generation V. *You can choose any Pokémon in PokéBuilder when obtaining 0. If you look at 0's summary, it will appear to be the Type(s) of the Pokémon you chose, although 0 is actually Normal-type. *This Is The B/W Form Of Missingno. Category:Glitches Category:Glitch Pokémon